Phoenix
Phoenix is a powerful being that exists in the Age of Industry canon. She was brought into existence after the defeat of Jean Guetierre at the end of the second series, when the vampire's power joined with Princess Marya to create a new being. She is described as wearing golden and green clothing, and being wreathed in flames and light. Biography Marya had become the High Priestess of Azura shortly after her arrival at the Adamantine Monastery. During her time here, psychic powers began to develop. Whether she always had these buried deep within, or whether Azura granted her these powers, is unknown. Initially, these powers did not extend much beyond the ability to dream walk. When Jean Guetierre began to experiment with contacting Marya during her dreams, he (possibly unknowingly) unlocked more of her potential. Her powers grew quickly, day by day. Soon enough Marya was able to establish psychic contact with Meledran and Sander from across the continent, and she even managed to resurrect the Bosmer captain as an undead after he was killed by the Ironclad. Before Guetierre went to confront Sander, he created a contingency ritual that would send his energy and power to Marya, bestowing it upon her. He believed that she alone could understand his painful past, and perhaps carry on his work. When Sander killed him the ritual sprung into action, sending the magical and psychic energy off to the Adamantine Monastery, where Marya was imprisoned. She absorbed this energy, and ascended as a new being - the Phoenix. While her body still appears to be Marya's, how much her mind was altered is unknown. After all, who knows how much Guetierre's power altered her mind? When this happened she also summoned Meledran to her, who had a strong psychic link to her because of his resurrection by her hand, and it seems that he is now bonded to her. After the Knights of Azura returned from a successful Crusade, they were greeted by an ethereal Meledran, who claimed to be heralding the arrival of someone. The skies were laced with fire, and out it appeared the Phoenix. Since then, little has been heard of her. In the year between Marya's ascension and the Phoenix's arrival it is unknown what transpired. Then, in 6E 195, Phoenix made her appearance. It was during the festival of First Planting, being celebrated in Mournhold. The man in charge of the Empire, Xarxes al-Wayrest, was speaking at this festival, when an assassination attempt was made. Right after this the skies went red, and Phoenix descended from the sky to usher a warning to the people below. Powers and Abilities As yet the extent of these is unknown. Certainly, Phoenix possesses incredibly powerful psychic abilites, as both Marya and Guetierre were very proficient in these arts. She claimed to be both Fire and Life incarnate, so it would seem that she has great influence over these elements as well. It is also possible that she has the Blessing of Azura, as it seems likely that Marya would have been granted this power as Azura's high priestess. Now that Marya is gone, and Phoenix has taken her place, this power may or may not still be there. If it ever was. Personality The Phoenix's personality is a mystery. Will she still behave like Marya? Or will Guetierre's presence have warped her into something more sinister? Although perhaps the immense power alone was enough to do that. When she first appeared before the people of Mournhold, Phoenix claimed to not care enough about them to save them from the events that would follow. However, she did say that she had come to warn them, for the sake of all those that would die - specifically loved ones. This would suggest that Phoenix considers herself above mortals and their troubles, yet she still feels empathetic towards their emotional states. This probably stems from Marya's intense emotional traumas involving her father, lover, and children. Appearances AoI II *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150192 Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past -Epilogue-''] AoI III *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:156694 ''Age of Industry III : Ghost in the Machine] Trivia *Phoenix was heavily inspired by the story of Jean Grey, of the X-Men. Both the name, appearance, and (loosely) her story are inspired by this. Category:Age of Industry Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Court of the Phoenix Members